A Dark Secret
by HermioneAnnabethSans
Summary: Percy Jackson, his friends, and Harry Potter and his friends, go for a hike on Mt. Ebott, when they all disappear. They end up in the Underworld and need to escape, but decided to help the monsters escape as well. Either they sacrifice one of themselves or find the hidden object that connects the worlds. (This story is actually a crossover between 3 fandoms: PJO, HP and Undertale)
1. Chapter 1

A Dark Secret-Chapter 1

_A/N: Hi everyone! I am a new author on , and this is my first Fanfic. If anyone has any advice, I will gladly accept it. I also accept constructive criticism. I hope you enjoy this Fanfic. Now, on to the story! By the way, this is a crossover between 3 fandoms, but this website won't let me put that into the categories. So, I'm just warning you so you know ahead of time._

Percy POV

"Wise Girl, did you pack the sandwiches?" I asked. "Yup, now put the rest of the gear in the trunk, and we can leave," she said. I proceeded to chuck everything into the trunk, as Annabeth packed the lunches into a cooler. She and I were going on a trip to Mt. Ebott for our sixth anniversary. The rest of the seven were busy, and we wanted to have some time to ourselves, so we decided to take a road trip to Mt. Ebott. Tourists reviews said the view from the mountain was breathtaking, but that wasn't what made extremely famous. A few mysteries were surrounding Mt. Ebott. It was rumored that anyone who visited and wasn't careful enough would disappear. No one was sure where, but they would just vanish into thin air. Annabeth and I weren't that worried. What were the chances of that happening to us? Let me tell you now, they are surprisingly high. Annabeth yelled my name, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Coming!" I yelled back. About an hour later, we were all packed and ready to go. We packed the last few items and climbed into the car. "You ready?" I asked Annabeth while pulling out of the driveway. "Yup," she replied monotonously, pulling out her book. A press of the pedal and we were off.

* * *

Hermione POV

"Harry, park faster. We need to hurry if we want to get a few pictures before the hike." I said. "Honestly, I'm just here for the food," Ron said. The 3 of us were visiting Mt. Ebott, as tourist season had ended and not many people visited at this time. "I swear, we could have just apparated here, it would've been so much faster," Ron grumbled. "Ron, will you stop complaining for like, 2 minutes while Harry finds a spot, so we can go get food," I said, exasperated. We had decided not to pack any food, so Ron was getting pretty hangry. Harry finally found a spot and we all clambered out of the car. "It's beautiful," Harry exclaimed, sighing in awe. "Yup, this is it," I said, looking up at the mountain. "Let's go finish that hike so we can grab a bite to eat after," Ron said. "Now that's a good idea if I do say so myself," I said.

Harry and I ran excitedly to the mountainside, Ron trailing along not that far behind. All of us stared up at the mountain in amazement. "I'm happy that this is the place we chose to visit this year," Harry exclaimed. "Ditto," Ron replied. "Me as well," I said. I truly was happy. The view was breathtaking, the crowds were small, and everything looked so beautiful. "I'm extremely excited for the hike now"." Ron said. "Well, we have an hour. Let's get some pictures before we have to go." I said, pulling out my camera.

About an hour later, we found ourselves in the waiting room, packing up our hiking gear. The rest of our hiking group was on their way here, so we waited patiently. A while later, two other people stepped into the room. Ron, Harry and I stood up and greeted them. "Hello! I'm Percy." the man replied enthusiastically. "I'm Annabeth." the girl beside Percy replied. "Nice to meet you! I'm Hermione, this orange-haired idiot is Ron, and the other guy is Harry." I replied. "Cool, nice to meet y'all," Percy said. "So, have you guys ever come here before?" Annabeth asked. "No, this is our first time. How about you?" I replied. "This is our first time as well. We're here for our anniversary." Annabeth said. "That's great! How many years?" asked Ron. "We've been together for six years now," Percy exclaimed. "Aww, that's great. Wish you both the best of luck!" I said. "We should probably head out now if we want to get back before it's dark," Annabeth said with a laugh. "Then let's get going!" Percy said, marching out the door, Annabeth following quickly behind him. "Come on guys, let's go!" Harry said, marching out very weirdly. I just shook my head and followed him out.

We all started up the mountain. The sun was beating down on our backs, but we were enjoying it. The view was absolutely marvelous. We stopped every so often to take pictures or take a small break. The mountain really was huge. We all got to know each other well as we walked along. We joked and laughed along as we kept climbing higher. A while later, the boys said they were tired and were going to take a little break. Annabeth and I continued on ahead. "Catch up with us when you're ready!" she called out, as we continued the hike. Soon enough, Annabeth and I were also tired, so we decided to sit down and wait for the boys. We found a huge shady tree and sat under it, it's foliage shading us from the sun. We talked about everything. Spending time with Annabeth truly was fun. "How does it feel to be constantly surrounded by boys?" she asked me. "Well, I'm not constantly surrounded by boys because a few of my good friends are females. But it's different being surrounded by boys when they're your best friends. Ron, Harry and I have been taking care of each other ever since we met at the age of 12," I replied. "It must be great to have such a close knit group of friends," Annabeth said. 'How about you? Are you always spending your time with Percy, or do you have other friends?" I questioned. 'Actually, Percy and I have a huge group of friends, but we have 5 friends who we spend literally all our time with and a few other friends who we're super close with," she replied. "Wow, you must be popular!" I exclaimed. "Maybe," she said with a laugh. We continued talking and 5 minutes later, the boys showed up. "Come on, lets keep going," Ron said. Annabeth and I got up, dusted ourselves off, and kept walking.

We all walked and talked and joked around for another 2 hours. By then, everyone was exhausted and hungry. We stopped near a clearing littered with beautiful yellow flowers. "Here, I brought food." Annabeth said, bringing out mountains of food from her pack and setting up a blanket in the clearing. She pulled out a sandwich and looked at us. "Did you guys not bring any food?" she asked. "No, we forgot to pack some," Harry responded awkwardly. "Well, come join us! we have plenty of food," Annabeth said. "Ya, you should totally join us!" Percy said, his mouth full of food. "Oh no, we couldn't do that. It's your food," I replied. "It's our food, and that's why we insist you eat with us," Annabeth said. "Yup!" Percy said, shoveling more food in his mouth. "Seaweed brain," Annabeth muttered lovingly ruffling Percy's hair. After some insisting, we gave in and sat down on the edge of the blanket. "Help yourselves to anything" Annabeth said with a smile. Harry, Ron and I thanked them as we all pulled out a sandwich. "Ohmagods," Ron said, his mouth full. "These sandwiches are AMAZING!" Harry said. "They really are," I said. "Thank you!" Annabeth said, blushing slightly. "Yup, my girlfriend here made these all on her own" Percy said, a proud smile decorating his face. "Percy!" she said, lightly smacking him. "They truly are delicious," I said. Thank you" Annabeth muttered, her face red. She turned back to her food. We all ate in silence. Annabeth finished first, and dusted herself off before standing up. "Alright, I'm gonna goo look around a bit, maybe take some pictures," she said. 'Alright, be careful Wise Girl," Percy said. Harry, Ron and I just nodded. She skipped of happily, waving goodbye.

We all turned back to our food when suddenly we hear a scream. "AHH!' the voice yelled, before fading away. Percy quickly looked around and saw Annabeth trip. He got up and rushed to her. I gave a knowing look to Harry and Ron, and they just nodded. We grabbed our wands from our packs and scampered behind Percy. But, when we got to where Annabeth tripped, she wasn't there. There were only a few vines and a huge hole. "She must've tripped and fallen in that hole," Harry said sadly. The hole seemed to go on forever. Endless depths, endless dark. "Percy's expression was bewildered. He looked terrified. "No. No. NO! I can't leave her. I told her. I-I promised her. No. Never again," Percy stuttered out. "Are you alright?" Harry asked him. "I can't leave her," he said again, before running towards the hole and jumping in. "WAIT!" Ron called after him, but it was too late. He had also disappeared into the hole. "We have to help them," I said. "Can any of you guys apparate us in there? My magic doesn't seem to be working for some reason," Ron said. "I'll try," Harry said. He kept on trying but wasn't able to apparate us into the hole. He successfully apparated us away from the hole but wasn't able to apparate us inside it. "I give up. Hermione, you try," Harry grumbled, as he slumped to the ground in defeat. I kept trying, but nothing happened. "For some reason, our magic isn't working," Harry said. "Looks like we're going to have to do this the muggle way," I said, walking up to the edge of the hole. Harry cautiously stood up and joined me. Ron grumbled as he came and stood at the edge. "On the count of three," I said. "One," Harry counted. "Two," Ron said, his voice shaky from his nervousness. "THREE!" I yelled, and we all jumped in, our cries echoing off the walls.

_A/N Well, that was it, folks! The first chapter. Seems like even though the 2 groups are friends they don't know each other. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and will continue to read the rest of the story. I will post the next chapter as soon as I can. As always, reviews and constructive criticism accepted!_

_QOTD: Who do you think that the group will meet in the next chapter? (Hint: It's an Undertale character!)_

_Love you all,_

_HermioneAnnabethSans_


	2. Author's Note (IMPORTANT)

Hey everyone!

As you all know, it's been a really, really long time since I've updated this story. I've simply lost my interest in it, and I'm not fully sure where I wanted the plot to go. This story was my first fic after all, and I would like to believe that I have improved a little after writing for a year. And though I could just leave this story on a super long hiatus, you readers do deserve an apology and an explanation. And while I'm still not fully sure about this story, I'm not ready to fully abandon it yet. Over the course of this past year, I've been planning out the story in more depth and have been writing out small drafts for a few chapters. And while I'm not sure when I will release them, I can assure you that this story hasn't been abandoned and I will complete it, no matter how long it takes. I will update a chapter as soon as I can. And for all of you readers, and people who have left positive reviews, I thank you from the bottom of my heart. Your comments and reviews have given me inspiration and motivation to continue this fic and see it to completion. So I just want to thank all of you for sticking around and I hope you'll enjoy the next few updates!

HermioneSansChase

P.S I do update more frequently on my Wattpad account, so feel free to go check out my stories there if you'd like: HermioneAnnabethSans


End file.
